Memories of the Eternal Night
by Imperator Augustus
Summary: The year is 100 trillion. Stardancer has been left alone, left with only her huge amounts of memory. Read as she recalls her long, long life
1. Recollections

Darkness. All I see is darkness. Eternal darkness. But I accept it. The stars have gone, the planets, the love of my life, even my daughter. All I have left are my memories, trillions of years worth of memories. The first memory that comes is my name. Stardancer, Stardancer Arcamide. I can't go further into my last name now, too much pain. Next comes the reason I exist. I am dead. I died trillions of years ago. But when the worlds were still young, I had died 900 years before my husband was born. Died upon the very world he was born, but not I. I was given life again on the world of Byzanntium, a world cloaked in the darkness of a dead star. Dead. Like me. But blessed by the Gods. All dead who touch the surface have life thrust back upon them. That is what happened to me. I don't know how but I was taken and touched the surface. Brought back from Thezumad's cruel grip, I awoke with no recollection of my former life. I wandered the Imperial City aimlessly, eventually stowing away aboard a massive colony ship, the Empress Serenity.

So begins the story of my life.

"Stardancer, how long until you have to feed?" A Byzanntian crewmember asked me

"Well, it's been almost a month since we last made planetfall, so not very long, what's the closest planet?" I asked, looking over a nearby star chart. I had taken my name from my life, dancing between star systems, even the mark on my purple rear reflected my life, taking the form of a spiral galaxy

"Well, we're entering the Military Worlds, so the closest planet is Shiramis" the crewmember said

"Shiramis? Do they even have a functional blood storage unit?" I asked. Shiramis was a recently conquered world, only recently rebuilt from the purging.

"I would assume, they have a large group of Reanimates already there" the crewmember nodded. Reanimates were those like me, blessed to return from Thezumad's clutches. They were rarely seen in the inner core of the Thousand System Empire, as most of them were part of the Death Commando units, fighting on the world's that couldn't be purged

"Well, I guess it's stop then" I smiled "Is the Priestess in her quarters or the Temple?"

"I believe she is in her quarters, going over her Enclave"

"Thank you" I walked away. I knew every officer on the ship on a first name basis, but I was only friends with the ship's Priestess of the Goddess Solara. Priestess Zelvaga rarely was seen without the Enclave of the Stars, Solara's holy text. Like the crewmember said, Zelvaga was in her quarters, reading her Enclave while sitting upon her bed. "Zelvaga?"

"Stardancer, hello my young friend" she smiled "Have you found out where we're landing next?"

"Shiramis, I don't think it'll be worth it for you to set foot planetside, they haven't built a Cathedral yet" I shrugged, sitting beside my friend.

My memories grow fuzzy whenever I made planetfall, I visited so many worlds, my friends and family didn't believe it at first, I had to show them a star map and marked every planet I had been to. How amazed they were... *sigh* I sometimes wish I had given the gift of immortality to my husband and daughter. But I'm old know, impossibly old, but I stray from the point. Zelvaga was my only true friend and the day she was called to worship on Solara's holy Ark, I was both overjoyed and heartbroken. By the Gods, maybe later I will tell you of how I came back to Equestria


	2. Arrival

I look back across the trillions of years to the day I came to Equestria, the beginning of a seven hundred year period of depression, feared by the local populace where ever I went, ordered back to the grave by the entity the Equestrians say is a 'benevolent and understanding' leader. Now, my daughter once spoke that in other universes, Equestria is the entire planet, where Celestia and Luna controlled the whole world. Let me make this clear. It is not like that in my universe. Equestria is a tiny, primitive country amidst mighty empires of land and technology. It's princesses outmatched by far more capable leaders to the north and south. But back to the point. I wasn't interested in the planet as the Serenity passed overhead. It made me sick looking down at it, a green and blue orb far below, so different from the red, black, and brown worlds I had hunted on before. This pastel world was too bright for me.

* * *

"So why did you two want me down here?" I asked two midshipmen as I walked down to the escape pods

"I think someone left a bottle of God's Inchor in there" One of them grinned. God's Inchor was an insanely strong alcoholic beverage favored by Byzanntian sailors. It took seven to eight hundred years to age properly and gave off a fruity aroma. I despised it. I couldn't stand to see that drink anywhere on the ship

"Alright you morons, I told you not to keep that drink on board" I snorted, walking into the pod. I was surprised to hear the door close behind me "I am going to kill you two!"

"Yeah probably, but we won't let you out until you drink half that bottle" one of them goaded

"I have a better chance to get in by smashing the viewscreen!" I shouted at them

"Well, the captain won't be too happy if you do that" they laughed, until one of them, I'm still not sure which one, leaned on the external launch button. Their faces became pale as I was shot off the ship, screaming a curse as my pod fell to the ground.

The ship's scans told us that there were cities on this planet, but the population was concentrated in the Southern hemisphere. I didn't expect to land anywhere near civilization.

My pod crashed through the ceiling of a large building hanging off the side of a mountain. It looked far more elaborate then I had expected when I came up out of my pod. The next thing I noticed was that I was being poked by a spear. I looked down to see a terrified looking pegasus holding the spear.

"Princess, don't get any closer" I heard another pony say. I looked up across the ground that was covered in shards of glass to see a tall, white alicorn. I wasn't entirely sure what to think at that moment, so I did what any sailor would. I cursed. Alot. Then the guard that poked me jumped up onto my pod, I thought I was being attacked, so I bit him. If I wanted to talk to him now, I might be able to. If I don't kill the creature I bite, they become a blood sucking reanimate, like me. Of course, my biting of the guard didn't sit well with my audience. In a flash, I was captured and placed in the crystal catacombs underneath the city. I spent less than a week there, but it was grueling. I was subjected to dozens of tests, everything from my speech to my innards. They discovered that while my organs were still working, they weren't needed. But after several attempts to remove any organs, they gave up because the organs they removed just grew back. By the time I had escaped, those bumbling idiots had only been able to tell Celestia (I had learned her name by then) that I was dead, yet alive.

My escape set off two things. Celestia ordered I be sent back to Thezumad by any means necessary, but that wasn't the worst part. I was hated and feared by everypony I met. They began calling me the Vampyre, a word from both my native language and the pony native language, for me, the word is a respectful title for a reanimate older than two thousand years, for them, it was a resentful title of a blood sucking monster.

I was very sloppy in those old days, I would stalk ponies for days before pouncing, draining their blood and bashing their skulls in, not bothering to hide the corpse. Soon enough, the Equestrians had driven me put of their country. I fled far south, to the realm of the Mad Emperor Augustus, a golden alicorn, banished south for attempting to overthrow Celestia before Nightmare Moon tried. At first, I was accepted. The Southerners were a hardy, free thinking bunch, where every non-slave was equal, it didn't matter if you were a changeling, dragon, pony, or diamond dog, if you weren't in chains, you would never be discriminated against. I thought it was perfect, until I had to feed. The Southerners were appalled by my need to drink blood organizing witch hunts to attack me as long as I stayed in the Empire.

* * *

After a hundred years, I fled again. I never knew that I would meet the line that would lead to my family. After the desert Southern Empire, I went far north, to the frigid mountains of Boletaria. I don't typically enjoy recounting my experiences with the northern barbarians, but I need to, in the loving memory of my husband and daughter

(Just under a thousand words, these will get longer and longer as I go along. This is the story of the My Little Pony RP Forum through the eyes of Stardancer, my second most developed OC, the first is her daughter, but more on that later)


End file.
